


You sound like a Song

by lorenes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenes/pseuds/lorenes
Summary: Sombra tries to ask D.Va out old style, with a boombox turned all the way up next to her window at night.It goes as well as one would expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> wow i really did not think this through before posting

The silence in the room is heavy. Sombra has her head between her hands, staring down at the floor, face red with a mix of anger and shame and the stereo sitting quietly next to her. On the next room, for what felt like hours, angry Korean is being shouted as Hana’s father was home.

Of course he’d be home to witness the worst moment of her life.

It had honestly been so embarrassing. The fact that Gabriel warned her not to do anything like that only made it worse. She knew she shouldn’t have bothered borrowing his old mixtape.

She sighs and rubs her eyes, as if that would magically erase that entire day from her head. The one time she tries to woo someone instead of just hacking into their social media and blackmailing them into a date, this happens.

She was too old for this sort of thing.

Just as she’s about to sigh for the tenth time that evening, her phone beeps and she checks it only to see “Weedmaker” as her caller. She picks up already regretting it.

“Hey there, Spider. Tell Gabe I’m killing him when I get back to the base. Again.”

“It didn’t go well then, I’ll take it?” Sombra could detect Amélie’s amused smirk on the phone and it only made her feel worse.

“No. There was only one song in that tape.”

Silence from the other side of the line as Amélie began giggling. The sound of Hana’s father’s yelling lowered down, which was good, but Sombra loathed her teammate’s mockery all the same.

“Tell me it wasn’t Gasolina.”

Sombra just sighed. Amelie started laughing, and then cackling.

“Look, araña, I really don’t need this right now.”

“If it’s any consolation, I just found his other cassette and it was full of Evanescence songs, so it  _ could _ have been worse”

“Yeah yeah, whatever. I’ll talk to you when I get back. Bye”

As Sombra finished the call, Hana stood in the living room, an awkward expression on her face. Sombra got up on her feet, already fidgeting in anticipation for what she’d say.

“So, uh. Dad asked me to tell you to leave me alone.”

Sombra made to leave, but Hana grabbed her arm before she could. The hacker turned her face towards her.

“But, since you  _ obviously  _ have such a massive crush on me, and because that was hilarious, I’ll go on a date with you. With the condition that...” here she chucked, “I get to remind you of that for, like, all time.”

“That’s not so bad, really-” She was interrupted by Hana bringing up her phone, where she had filmed the entire thing, much to Sombra’s demise. “Ah, fuck.”


End file.
